Darkest Days
by darkdrxmione
Summary: DARK!DRACO. M. NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED.


**A/N: Hi! I'd like to strongly encourage you to REVIEW as it'll push me to update sooner! This will have weekly updates.**

 **DRAMIONE.**

 **M.**

 **Dark!Draco. Read at your own risk. Seriously guys, its gonna get real dark.**

 **Timeline: 6th Year.**

 **Sorry this is kind of short, they'll get longer, I swear.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Something about Draco Malfoy was different, she observed. He was _darker,_ somehow. He'd always been a snotty, stuck up arse with a superiority complex, but he seemed like he was much more confident. He gave her an ominous vibe, and she decided to keep her distance, for with Harry and Ron gone hunting Horcruxes, she was going to need all the positivity she could get. She decided that she _will_ stay away from him. She wouldn't bother herself with the likes of him.

Just how very wrong she was.

She'd received her Head Girl badge in summer, and subsequently decided to stay at Hogwarts and oversee the events that may take place. Right now, Hogwarts was the safest place to be in the wizarding world. Or so she thought.

Draco Malfoy had always been fascinated with Hermione Granger. When he first saw her, she was prattling on about _Hogwarts, A History_ to another Muggleborn. He decided that he despised her that very moment. But his curiosity was never sated. She always raised her hand, she always knew the answer. He found that she had beautiful eyes, but abhorrent teeth. Her curly hair looked extremely silky. He found it amusing and loathed it at the same time. He sought her out more and more often to torment her, to make sure she knew just how inferior she was.

But on the night of the Yule Ball, when she entered the Hall on the arm of Viktor Krum, he knew that he didn't just loathe her, he lusted after her. He found her attractive, extremely so.

He made dreamy eyes at her throughout the fifth year. He knew it could never happen, knew how filthy her blood was. That summer, the Dark Lord asked him to take the Dark Mark. He'd trained him, brutally and severely, until he could take no more, and then some more. Draco did well. His Lord told him that if he succeeded in killing his Headmaster, he could have whatever he wished for. He realised that life wasn't all that long, and he should take what he wanted.

"Oh Ginny, I really can't believe that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy! We all thought it'd be Michael Corner!" Hermione whined, "I'll have to share a dorm with him!"

"Um, yeah. It is pretty shocking." Ginny said plainly.

Ginny was still pretty upset with Hermione for not telling her that Harry and Ron were leaving.

"Listen, Ginny-"

"I actually have somewhere to be. I'll catch you later."

Hermione let out and exasperated sigh as she went on to her dorm, that had been shown to her earlier the same day.

She muttered the password and entered, surprised to find Malfoy snogging Lavender Brown on his, no _their_ sofa.

She cleared her throat, but no avail. "Um, Malfoy. May I speak to you for a moment?"

"What is it, _Hermione?"_ She wanted to slap him.

"Alone, I meant," He smirked at her in a suggestive way. Lavender took this to be her cue. "Draco, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Couldn't wait to get me alone, could you?"

"Whatever does that mean?" She snapped.

He let out a husky laugh. "I already know what you're going to say. And the answer is no. I can have whoever I please here."

"You can at least take it to your room,"

"Hmm, I'll see."

She rolled her eyes and went to enter her room.

"Hermione?" She looked at him, a little surprised.

"Yes?"

"How's the Horcrux hunt going? You know…for the Dickhead Duo,"

She stilled in shock. Her heart was beating twice as fast.

"Wha..What?"

"You heard me," he said, starting towards her, staring intently.

"I really have no clue what you're talking about,"

"Tsk, tsk. First you leave your diary lying around, and then you lie to me,"

"You went into my room and read my diary!? That's a complete violation of my privacy, you absolute cod!"

He had reached her by now. With his each step, she took a step back, until her back hit the wall.

"Hmm…give me one reason why I shouldn't tell the Dark Lord right now."

He brushed one of her stray curls back.

"You can't!" Tears were filling her eyes now.

"Maybe we can work something out…like a deal."


End file.
